Accidentally in Love
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: He never thought he'd fall for someone like her, she seemed so innocent and perhaps that's what he liked about her. But she was mentally Ill and he felt it was absolutely forbidden. But there something strange about her...something familiar.


**First bit is in first person POV after that it's in third person.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**[I**n **t**ime **I o**nly **H**ope **t**o _**R**__ealize_, **y**ou **w**ere **n**ever **a** _**D**__ream _**b**ut **a** **p**iece **o**f **a** **w**onderful _**M**__emory_.]

_At times I'm not really sure where reality begins and fictions ends, I wish I knew; that way I wouldn't mistake fantasy for reality. I'm tired though. Tired of everything, all I want to do is sleep…._

_But your voice._

_It keeps calling me, telling me to look at you, to stay with you. But where am I supposed to look towards? Where am I supposed to stand still….At times I'm not really sure where reality begins….and fictions ends._

***

The night sky shone brilliantly, each star showing off more brilliance than the next, they seemed to be competing for attention on that particular night because to him the stars never looked more beautiful then they did at that moment. Never more enchanting. He simply smiled though, smiled at them, letting them know he was watching, letting them know he saw their spectacle of lights. Even the stars, he mused, wanted all of his attention. They called him, beckoned him to look and he pleased them. His golden orbs gazed upon their silver beauty.

Grinning he looked down and away from their splendor. He bet stars were women in the skies and every night they would shine to capture the attention of a handsome man because like all women they were sneaky creatures that knew very well how to put on a show of absolute enchantment and wonder, leaving any poor idiot dazzled and enamored…that was defiantly it. Stars were women…it was no wonder tonight he couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"You seem rather gloomy for someone who just won a championship game." the deep and almost mocking voice of his friend caught the star gazing man's attention. His golden orbs looked away from the star and towards the blue eyed man. He swore though, that he heard the stars complain as he looked away.

"What's another championship to me?" He said with arrogance, truth was he had won and seen more championship parties and games than many of the players currently dancing the night away. His friend chuckled and joined him on the porch of the house. He looked up to the star where his friends attention had previously been and the other man heard a cheer somewhere…the attention returned to them, the stars.

"So my dear friend. What is your plan for celebration if not the booze and women?" Golden eyes laughed softly at his friend and look down. Oh yes because all celebration according to him needed to include beer and some female wrapped around his arms.

"I have many women tonight." He said, blue eyes turned to him shocked.

"Where? I don't see them!" He exclaimed softly looking around the porch and out to the street, if he was hiding the women he did one heck of a good job doing so.

"Up there." Golden eyes said pointing towards the sky and showing his friend the stars. Blue eyes sighed and rolled his eyes…he had been so excited.

"Inuyasha….the stars are not women."

"Oh Contraire.." Inuyasha said looking at his friend. "They are very beautiful and seductive women." He began. "And tonight all of them have me breathless" He stated simply. His friend look at him a moment, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Inuyasha smiled at his friends simple question. Perhaps he was intoxicated but he didn't think it had anything to do with alcohol.

"No Miroku, I'm perfectly sober." he sighed and looked down and away from Miroku and the stars…what was he really doing out here on the night of his triumphant celebration? Lately he had felt a little out of sorts, like something was missing. Sure he had a wonderful life, lots of money, greats friends, he was in his first year of college not to mention the college's hottest girlfriend…he was the envy of everyone yet he didn't feel like there was anything to envy, it was all so plastic…so….empty. Only the stars filled the gap…only the stars. "Why don't you - uh head back inside I'll be in a moment." He said pointing towards the dorms.

Miroku looked at his friend a moment before nodding, giving him a pat on the back he made his way back, half way in he started yelling with the rest of the intoxicated idiots in the dorm building. Inuyasha simply shook his head, running a hand through his long dark hair. His eyes slowly drifted off towards the stars…oh those stars were really something tonight, he wondered why his attention seemed to be so stuck on those sneaky diamonds…why? Where they trying to tell him something?

One of the stars suddenly twinkled brighter than all the others, it called his attention and coaxed him yet the shining diamond confused him. Was it him or was it guiding him somewhere? Was it him or did that star want to show him something? He could already see the invisible hand reach forward, asking to be taken…should he take it he wondered? Yes.

His feet began to move and he began to stroll slowly down the street, his feet moving gently, his eyes never leaving the star that guided him. The force was incredible…what ever the force was it was very strong. His feet stopped when the stars shine faded and when he finally took in his surroundings he found he was in the park at the center of Shikon University's campus. His eyes looked around carefully, he had been lead here for some reason…but what?

At night that park seemed almost like a whole different world. The only light that shone was that of the moon and stars, each beam of light reflected off the small drops of water on the plants making the whole place have a sort of heavenly glow. The grass seemed to become darker, more vibrant and alive, turning from a pale green to a shimmering emerald and the trees seemed to dance away with the wind giving Inuyasha the feel of an Eden.

It was then he heard it, the soft sound of a sweet melody echoing in the emptiness of the night, enriching, powerful, soothing. Beckoning anyone within ear shot near…the sound was fit for this place…

…Angelic.

His feet began to move again, they moved towards the sound, moved towards the angel. Where was it coming from? Beyond the trees? A little near the now shimmering lake? His feet kept moving and Inuyasha's heart picked up pace…he was getting closer and then…he stopped. His golden orbs watched the shadowed figure sway gently as her fingers slid through the cords, gently pressing down and playing as the bow of the violin glided gently over each string, each cord played flawlessly.

He was rooted to the ground unable to move or breath as he watched her. Watched as she seemed to not notice he was there, watched with awe, at the pure serene look on her face. Watched as she played a piece that he had only heard once before ' Air on G String'. She played it absolutely wonderfully.

He didn't know how longed he watched her for, but when she finished, when her finger finally stopped moving and pulled the bow away from the violin, when she opened her eyes for the very first time since he had seen her…he felt like there really was no other word to describe her other than angelic. Her eyes were the most beautiful hue of honey he had ever seen, her features were petite but elegant, her lips plumb. She was angelic, slowly blinking probably taking in the sounds she just produced. Her long dark black hair swayed gently as the breeze picked up. It was then, Inuyasha noticed, that her eyes caught sight of his shadow and slowly they followed the shadow until they found him.

She looked right at him, their eyes locked for a brief moment and Inuyasha felt his heart stop. Her eyes watched him for a moment, just the slightest of moments he swore she was speaking with her eyes yet something peculiar happened. She looked right into his eyes…she looked right at him, yet she turned away as if he was not there, she didn't even acknowledge his very being and that troubled him. Was she being a pompous ass or did she really not see him…he doubted it…doubted she hadn't seen him, he was in far too much plain sight.

"Nee-chan" He heard a soft voice call and footsteps followed. A young man no older than perhaps eighteen gently made his way towards her and when her eyes landed on his form a smile formed on her lips, she took a small step forward and gently whispered his name…her voice nearly killed Inuyasha, it was so soft…so…innocent.

"Souta-kun" she placed the bow in the same hand as the violin and reached out her now free hand to touch the face of her younger brother. She smiled at him not really saying anything, her expression childish…pure. She was truly an angel, Inuyasha decided, Because there was no human on earth with an expression so pure than she.

Souta smiled as his sister touched him, gently placing his hand over hers. When he spoke to her, he spoke softly, slowly and very gently as if he was afraid to offended such celestial creature.

"It's time to go home Nee-chan." He said, taking hold of the violin and bow, he gave her hand a small caress before pulling away from her touch. "I'll put these in the case and then we'll head home." He said walking towards the lone bench where a large black case laid open. He placed the instrument inside gently before closing it tight, taking hold of the case he turned to his sister. "Let's go." he said with a smile.

It was then another peculiar thing occurred.

As the boy walked away from the angelic being, she stood still for just a moment before turning her eyes towards him. She looked right into his eyes and smiled…the most beautiful smile Inuyasha had ever seen in his life. She smiled and turned away from him, swiftly walking to catch up to her brother before disappearing beyond the trees as if she had never really been there.

Inuyasha's heart had stopped beating, it had to have stopped because it suddenly felt heavy and frantic in his chest. He knew at that very moment in time he would never in his life forget her, even though no physical or audible contact was made, a very profound spiritual one had been realized. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her would now and forever be imprinted into his mind, he knew…eventually he would come across her again…eventually.

***

The alarm went off awaking him suddenly. His hazed golden orbs stared groggily at the red flaring numbers, his hand shot out from beneath the covers and slammed on the snooze button. Was it already time to get up? The soft sound that came from next to him made his attention return to the raven haired beauty next to him, his three year long girlfriend, Kikyou. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her making him grin goofily.

"Morning." he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. God he loved this woman. She simply smiled at him, her eyes had yet to open and she snuggled ever closer to him. Life was good, it really was. His phone began to ring annoying him a little bit…that ring tone belonged to only one person. His hand reached out and took hold of the small white device and he gently pressed his thumb to the screen before bringing it to his ear. "Yeah.." He said kissing Kikyou one last time before finally getting off the bed.

"Just calling to cock block a bit and to remind you about the project that is most definitely due today." He heard his friend say, he heard laughing in the background which meant Koga was somewhere nearby. Inuyasha sighed gently…that was something he defiantly forgot…

"Yeah thanks for calling to remind me thirty minutes before class starts you prick." He said into the phone, his friend laughed on the other end.

"That hurts you know." Miroku joked as he got up from the chair in his room and walked to some drawers, the sound of those drawers opening and closing were heard on Inuyasha's end of the phone. "Luckily, I saved your butt for what seems the millionth time." He said walking away from the drawers and sitting down.

"Meaning?" Inuyasha inquired as he walked into his apartment's kitchen and opened the refrigerator, scoffing silently to himself, she brought him some strange yogurt….again.

"Meaning, I got your report right here. Power point and all…." Miroku began and Inuyasha already knew the perverted Computer Technician had a secret agenda.

"But…" Inuyasha finished for him which made the Blue eyed man on the other end of the line smile like an idiot.

"It's like you know me!" Miroku said making Inuyasha roll his eyes. He had decided on eggs and coffee. "My father's church opened up a class here at the college but it needs volunteers to help It out, I, of course, am one of them but I really don't want to go alone."

"That's blackmail you know…What kind of class?" Inuyasha asked, the smell of the frying egg had his stomach turning painfully.

"It's a class for the mentally ill who can no longer stay in High School. So it's like a Special Ed for special kids." He informed, the sound of papers ruffling the back ground made Inuyasha wonder what the heck was going on, on Miroku's end of the phone.

"You just like to drag me into strange places don't you?" Inuyasha sighed and thought it over…if he didn't turn in the project they'd fail him and he really didn't want to repeat his third year of college again especially not when he was a year away from graduating. "Fine…Tell me when and where…" He said as he placed a plate down just a Kikyou came into the kitchen, with his eyes he told her that the plate was for her and she kissed him softly.

"That would be Tonight. And your paper my dear friend should be arriving…right…about….Now." The moment the words left Miroku's lips a knock came to the door of his apartment. Inuyasha stared at the door a moment….that was scary. How Miroku knew that the knock would come to his door at that precise moment was beyond him. He walked over to the door and there stood a rather skinny and nerdy looking individual who handed a folder to him, Inuyasha took it silently. The nerd bowed to him respectfully before walking away without ever once saying anything.

Inuyasha watched him go before closing the door…Miroku sure had some weird lackey's.

"Alright well, I'll see you tonight Inuyasha." Miroku said snapping Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Yeah, sure." He said before he heard the click of Miroku's phone. Honestly he was still trying to figure out how Miroku knew exactly the moment that his door would be knocked, it was a bit creepy when you think about it.

"Hey dork." Kikyou's voice had him turning towards her, she silently made a sign with her hands tapping her finger to her wrist and when he turned to look at the clock he cursed. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He rushed into the bathroom leaving a giggling Kikyou to her breakfast.

. . . .

"Would you look at that! You made it!" Miroku cheered as Inuyasha walked into what had been a closed down part of Shikon University. Apparently his best friend failed to mention the class was entire section of the school.

"Your dad opened a center?" Inuyasha asked as he shook hands with his grinning friend. Miroku looked around and sighed.

"You know how we Christians love to help out." Inuyasha stared at him blankly….yeah he didn't ever think Miroku counted as a Christian and if he did then he was a Christian that lived his life repenting. But then again Inuyasha wasn't one who could judge because he knew that behind his sinful lust and playful attitude Miroku really respected his religion.

"Yeah…I know." he sighed looking around. "It's like you guys have a strange need to change the world." He watched the people all around him and found that Miroku was not joking when he meant Special Ed. These were all people, aside from the volunteers and helpers, who all had some kind of mental disorder.

"You want to be a part of the community? it's a life changing experience." Miroku sang and Inuyasha shook his head "Suit yourself…Anyways I know you like music and such so I'm having you help those in the music department."

"Oh joy." he muttered as he followed Miroku down the hall and to a room that was emitting music. Not much of it was composed of cluttering sounds which meant inside there was going to be a blast of uncoordinated musicians. Miroku opened the door to the class and walked in, Inuyasha followed and wasn't surprised to find he was right about the clashing musicians.

"This class was made specifically for people who were advance and expressed themselves perfectly through music despite their condition…You could say this is like Advance Music for the mentally Ill." He explained to Inuyasha. "Although they are really good…none of them can really play in a group together and that's what we're aiming for." Miroku explained, Inuyasha nodded.

"What's that got to do with me? Why give me this class to help?" Miroku turned to Inuyasha, he put his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"I want you to be their Conductor."

"EH!" Inuyasha felt his knees give out for a second backing him fall slightly. He looked at Miroku the man could not possibly be serious. But the more he looked into his friends blue eyes the more he realized he was dead serious. "You can't really be serious" although he knew just how serious his friend was.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said looking out to the class, they were all playing completely disregarding the sounds around them. "Inuyasha I know you love music." Miroku said, not turning to look at his friend just yet. "Despite the fact that you have to take over your family business and have been studying for the past three years to get your Associates in Business you still love music. Which is why I know you took two years of music for conduction." He turned to look at the stunned golden eyed man.

Inuyasha had sworn he had done that secretly without anyone's knowledge how in the world did Miroku know about those classes? But then again it was Miroku and lately he had been showing Inuyasha he knew more things than he let on. Since thing morning his friend has been one surprise after the other.

"Which is why I can only trust you with this." He said, Inuyasha saw in his friend the very look he saw in every Christian who wanted to really make a change, the look he could find even in those who had no religion. He wanted to show them something wonderful.

"Fine." He said softly, looking away embarrassed. There was no way he was about to admit he had gone soft the moment he looked at his friend, people would think something was weird. But in his defense he was a big softy. He'd do it and he would also never admit he would enjoy it very much although it was going to be a bit difficult. "Is there any particular song you want them to learn?"

"Well actually there is one more thing I want you to do…" He said, Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and stared at his friend.

"What?"

"I want you to play…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha slowly as the words registered in the young man's head. Inuyasha repeated the words over and over in his head before they finally sunk in…Miroku wanted him to play the piano.

"No." He said simply. "Absolutely not, Miroku I haven't played in years!" He protest as Miroku began to calm him down. Inuyasha had learned to play the piano when he was very young but he stopped playing at some point after his nineteen birthday and then one day he started studying for conducting.

"Just hear me out!" Miroku said quickly. "Look there is this girl…she's amazing Inuyasha, the best I've ever heard and I want her to play Air on G string with a piano accompaniment and you are also perfect." he said, he saw the look of protest on his face. "You!" he said quickly "You compliment her perfectly…Just…Ok" he said once he saw the color drain from Inuyasha's face. "Just…at least just meet the girl and then make your decision…" Miroku negotiated, Inuyasha nodded a bit reluctantly although he already made up his mind…there was no way he would play.

"As for the group here. Beethoven's 5th Symphony" Inuyasha nodded, Conducting an Orchestra he could do. Miroku left for a moment leaving Inuyasha to stare at the group of people around him, he could really organize them and make them great, he knew he had the patients so he knew he could make them great. "Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice caught his attention making him turn and freeze almost immediately in his spot.

Walking towards him, was the angel he had seen three years ago. She walked next to Miroku, he held her hand gently as he lead her towards Inuyasha. She looked as beautiful as she had that night he had seen her and when her eyes looked right into his as she moved towards him, he knew that she remembered him too because she smiled at him. When finally she stood before him he felt like there was nothing more beautiful on this planet but her. His heart began to race wildly in his chest as she smiled at him. Miroku spoke then but his voice sounded far and distant.

"This is the girl I was talking about. Her name is Kagome-chan." He said, Miroku whispered something to Kagome and suddenly her hand reached out.

"Nice to meet you." She said slowly. Inuyasha hesitantly took her hand, she was real; Oh god she was real. The angel he had dreamt with for the past three years was made of flesh and bone, and she was warm…incredibly warm and soft.

"Yeah…nice to meet you." He whispered, he couldn't let go of her hand and she didn't seem to want to let go of his but Miroku's voice brought them back from where they had gone too forcing them to let go. "How do you know each other?" Inuyasha asked almost immediately after he released her hand.

"She is Sango-san's friend." Miroku chirped. Sango, of course! She was the only woman Miroku had ever fallen in love with whether the man admitted it or not. But to think all this time his angel had been so close to him. Was she also volunteering here? If she was he'd like to get to know her better.

"Are you done showing her off?" Sango's voice was like a strong roar, straight from a lioness. She walked towards the three and took hold of Kagome's hand gently. "Kagome-chan… sweetheart did he touch you?" She asked the Angel as if she was speaking to a child, which kind of puzzled him. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't touch her! I'd feel like God would smite me if I did!" Miroku protested, Sango looked at him a little annoyed before turning to Inuyasha.

"Good to see you again." She said with a smile. "Kimura-san tells me you might play a piece with Kagome-chan here." Inuyasha scratched his head, yeah suddenly he his mind had done a complete 180 turn. He nodded slowly hating the grin that formed on Miroku's lips.

"Yeah…It could be interesting." He said softly, Sango nodded and looked at Kagome who seemed to have dazed off into the distance.

"She's not really used to playing with someone else so it'll take some time, but I'm sure she'll get it. You'll have to be patient with her though." She said gently looking at her friend. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow…why did he get the feeling he was missing something? "Music is really all she has." Sango explained. "Before she started playing she had no way of expressing herself…but we know now, when she plays she's telling us her emotions."

"What do you mean?" He asked, he really…really felt like he was missing something.

"She wasn't always this way." She said looking to Kagome who seemed to be really bored. "Before the accident she was normal…the doctors said she could still return to normal but it's been years and we…have really just given up." Inuyasha stared at Sango a bit confused, what was she saying. What was she trying to say…that his angel…she was…No…

"Sango-chan." Kagome spoke, looking like a child who had reached their limit. "I want to play." She said slowly. Inuyasha's heart stopped…she was Ill….she was Mentally Ill. He could believe it, he felt his heart crush in his chest.

"We gotta go." Sango whispered to them before taking Kagome away, moving through the crowds leaving Inuyasha to deal with the sudden revelation.

"She's sick!" he said quickly turning to Miroku who seemed startled by his sudden aggressiveness. "How is that possible, she doesn't look sick!" He said grabbing Miroku by the arms.

"She was in an accident-what's gotten into you?" Miroku asked pulling away from Inuyasha's fierce grasp, why did that piece of information rattle his friend so much?

"I just…she doesn't-" He could say it, he couldn't tell Miroku that girl had been haunting his dreams for years…he could tell him.

"Yeah, I didn't believe either" He said rubbing his head. "According to Sango-chan, she got into an accident when she was seven." Miroku explained "She said that Kagome-chan had been unconscious for many months, that she had fallen into a deep coma and when she woke up her mind had reverted back to hat of a four year old. At the time the doctors explained it was something temporary that it would pass…but she never returned to normal." Miroku turned to look at the place where Kagome had stood just moments earlier. "She seems like she would be such a fascinating person…" He said patting his friend on the back.

Yet Miroku could not understand the devastation that was taking place inside of his best friend. He had always dreamed that if they were to chance upon each other that maybe there could always be something there, that he would find what he had always been looking for. A woman made just for him. But when he never saw her again he stayed by Kikyou, honestly he never thought he'd find her again and now that he found her, he found out that she was sick.

Inuyasha didn't say much of anything for the rest of the night as Miroku showed him around, his thoughts were going back and forth between the information he had just received. At some point Miroku told him to explore and get acquainted with the place. He walked through the crowds of people aimlessly. He still didn't want to believe it. Why? When she was so beautiful, when she made him feel like he wasn't even on earth anymore? Why? Why did he fall in love with her? Because that's what he had felt for her since the moment he saw her, through the course of three years and he didn't hide it from himself…it was love.

His mind was so lost that only when he felt a soft hand touch his, did he return back to reality. He slowly looked down at his hand and then looked into the eyes of the person who held him. He stopped breathing the moment he realized he was looking into her eyes…the eyes of the angel. He stopped moving, he just stopped. His hand tightened around hers and she smiled.

"Finally." She said, but the voice she spoke in was not the one he had heard earlier, and the eyes he looked into where not the ones he saw, they were but they were not. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He arched an eyebrow…wasn't she supposed to have the vocabulary of a four year old.

"What?" he asked stunned…what was going on.

"I've been looking for you…ever since that night three years ago." Inuyasha stared at her completely baffled, what was she saying. "I knew from the moment I saw you…" She said smiling.

"What?" He asked, he was so freaking confused, so very lost.

"That God sent you to rescue me." She said, his expression looked even more confused. "You…are my Angel." those words froze him dead in his spot. Is that what she though he was to her? An angel? When all this time he had thought she was the angel. Yet one very important thing seemed to fly around in his mind…how did she think? How did she remember him…What was going on?

* * *

_**AN: Yes that's right it's Accidentally In Love revised. I'm actually liking this version compared to the original and I hope all of you do too. As far as this version goes there are a lot things that seem different. For one they are no longer in high school. And their meeting took place three years later instead of the next day. Everything about this version is going to blow everyone away…I just know it.**_

_**If many of you haven't already guessed it I am a Christian and proud believer too.**_

_**But apart from that Enjoy it, because it's going to be good!**_

_**Sakura.**_


End file.
